Fallen angels without faces
by Asa-Akiko
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are going to get revenge on their boyfriends and friends so they leave. Characters will likey be Occ and this will be centered around Hinata not all through out the story though.
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT** own naruto or anything in this story only the ideal and when you see _italics _it means flashback writing or they're saying or thinking or saying something bitterly and **bold **means extreme shouting or thinking extremely mad thoughts.

"S-so w-we run right Temari-san, Ten-chan"? Asked Hinata as she wiped her tears and forced a small smile.

"Yes Hina-chan" they both replied as they wiped their tears like Hinata. "Hina-chan remember I told you to call me Temari-chan" Temari smiled at the little girls as she told her this. "Well we all better get going now before they notice we're gone, after all our _friends_ will ask the Hokage". Tenten informed as she hissed the word _friends _bitterly. "Hai" They all left, they left their _friends_, sensai's, and they _**beloved boyfriends**__._ "So remember why we're running away" stated Temari as she stopped. "If we forgot then why would we be here right, Hina-chan"? "Hai we're going to make them regret what they did to us" "Then let's get going then".

**Flashback**

_Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were walking together they were going to meet their boyfriends._

"_So Hina-chan_ _how are things going with you and Naruto"? "Yes they are how about you two"?_

"_Me and Shikamaru are doing great how about you and Neji"? "Sure are everything's going fine". As they continued to walk they all heard moaning, Hinata blushed as her eyes went wide while Temari and Tenten were smirking. "Let's go check it out" Tenten whispered. "B-but T-ten-chan we sho-shouldn't_". _Hinata was ignored because they started to run towards the sound._

_When they all got there all their eyes widen they were hurt, confused, and most of all __**angry, **__they saw their __**boyfriends**__ kissing someone else like nothing else mattered. Then they saw their friends coming all of them thought they were going to beat them up but they just complimented them on the girls the were just making out with. They ran away from the scene. "W-we should run let's go pack our things and be ready at 12:00 and leave we'll give ourselves better lives and we'll get revenge on what they did to us" Temari stated seriously. "Hai I don't want to see that bastard unless it's in a fight life and death" Tenten said harshly. "Hai Temari let's go get our stuff ready" Hinata said._

**End flashback**

Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were going to get revenge on their _friends _and _beloved boyfriends._


	2. The girl's are gone?

"Hey baa-chan have you seen Hina-chan"? Asked Naruto as he came through the door with Shikamaru and Neji behind him. "Shut up Naruto" Neji said as he glared at the blonde. "Why was only asking baa-chan if she knew where Hina-chan was". "Naruto you have been asking everyone all day". "Yeah but that's no reason to tell ME to shut up". And the arguing continued.

Tsunade was getting a headache and pissed off that they wouldn't tell her what they want already.

"Shikamaru can you tell me what you guys want or...GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW"!

"Well we don't know were the three girls are and we've been searching all day, what a drag".

"What do you mean which three girls"? "Hinata-sama, Tenten-chan, and Temari-san".

"Yeah did you give them any missions"? Naruto asked. "No, and didn't anyone see them somewhere"? "We asked everyone in the areas we were in, no one saw them the last time they were seen was yesterday" Neji stated. "I see we'll wait a week and if no one has seen them we'll send search parties".

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the two geniuses as they took their leave. "BYE BAA-CHAN""Naruto wait one second". "Yeah what is it"? "Come closer". "Ok" answered the confused blonde. When he was in front of her she punched him. "I DON'T NEED YOU YELLING WHEN I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE NOW LEAVE"!He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"So Hina-chan, Ten-chan we need new weapons and names, what should we work on first"? "I-I say w-weapons we can c-come up with n-names later on" Hinata answered. "Hina-chan you only stuttered four times it's going away, all you need is to get rid of it and no one will know it's you, and I agree weapons then names" Tenten happily said. "Your right Ten-chan, you can do it Hina-chan". "I think it's b-because I'm c-comfortable around you two". "Remember we'll get our revenge, and you can show everyone that the supposably weakest Hyuuga can beat all those assholes" Temari exclaimed.


	3. who are they?

_**5 years later**_

Three girls stood around the dead bodies of six ANBU, three from Suna and three from Konoha . "Bastards, they thought we would just go with them what makes them so fucking special"? Complained the tallest one. "Don't worry Wind-chan, besides we're all in foul moods especially Rain-chan, today is the day". Said the second tallest "I know reaper-chan, but it's just he was like a father to all of us but those three bastard had to kill him"! Reaper looked away from Wind and stared at the smallest member their leader Rain, today was the day their sensai was killed and they were going to his grave but the fucking ANBU had to show up and get them all pissed off.

Each one of them were holding white roses, as they neared their sensai's grave all of them were think about their late sensai and what he did for them in his last moments before his death. He told them to never give up to take their revenge, they will always have the memories of all their fun and horrible times. Before he died he wanted them to grow stronger so he gave each of them the rest of his chakra so he would always be apart of them no matter what.

They finally arrived at the place they buried him, and placed the three roses on his grave.

Each time they thought of him they were stronger. They started to think of some of the things he taught them.

Wind would always know what was happening before anyone, she would know if someone was planning an S-rank assassination or going somewhere to hide from people, that's why they call her Wind she always seemed to know what was going to happen it would seem scary to other people except Reaper and Rain. The reason why she was that good was because their sensai taught her to be like the wind to gather information that if she was caught she would die, he also taught her wind jutsus some with her weapons so her nickname was Wind.

"Be like the wind gather information without getting caught or else you die with nothing, that's what you taught me let no one know I'm there or else the worse will happen if I'm not stronger than they are".

Reaper was the best at killing silently and swiftly she had different types of weapons to torture them with but her favourite weapons were the scythes she also had lethal poisons on some of her weapons. She learned to kill without remorse, she killed many more people with the scythes than her other weapons, she was almost killed with her scythes to teach her the meaning of kill or be killed. Her nickname was Reaper because of her jutsus that could kill you instantly and her scythes.

"There are very few people that you can really trust, don't place trust in people so easily or you will get hurt or killed, that's why Rain-chan, Wind-chan and me only trust each other no one else".

The two girls looked at Rain, she was the most affected by his death, she made herself lose all emotion except amusement from killing. They were the only ones to see her smile when she wasn't killing because that was a sadistic smile, but that alone was a miracle since she almost never smiles like she use to.

She was taught to forget all emotion in a battle but she still kept amusement and it horrifies their opponents when she fights from her sadistic smile, amused by their attempts of begging for us to spare them. Rain rarely uses her sword, because she uses genjutsus and making her opponents commit suicide not wanting to face her, Wind and Reaper have no idea what she does to make them kill themselves. She also knows some healing jutsus and has ointments if anyone of them were somehow poisoned or hurt.

"Sensai it's raining just as you said it would be" Rain whispered softly as a ghost of a smile appeared.

Wind sat on a tree branch while Reaper sat on the ground waiting for their leader to sing, she would sing if there were at his grave or if she would fight someone which way hardly ever.

As she was singing both Wind and Reaper sensed four people near, they already knew Rain sensed them way before they did. They knew the people would come hear once they hear Rains singing, it sounded angelic coming from the cold leader it seemed impossible that she was the one singing.

"Sasuke what should we do?" Karin asked. "Let's go" was the only answer. Then all of them started towards the girls.

**10 minutes later**

As they got closer they started to hear singing, and saw someone standing by a tree .

"Who are you?" Karin demanded, she just smirked. "Well I thought you would already know but it seems not" she sighed in disappointment, Karin just glared. "Well?" she grinned. "You can call me Reaper". Karin's eyes widen while everyone else got ready to fight. "I'm not here for a fight just leave us alone this is just a friendly warning or else if you come we'll kill you". "_Friendly warning_?" "Yep, well peace or whatever you guys want I'm gone" then she disappeared.

Yeah sorry for the long wait but yeah here it is, I'm totally uninspired but yeah.....bye.


	4. Hope? and meeting

I own nothing now on 2 the story

"So what do we do now Sasuke-kun?" They all looked at their leader. "We go and see what they're doing since they made it clear that they'll kill us it has to be something important" with that they all proceeded forward.

______________________________________________________________________________

In Suna

"Garra-sama some more matters that need your approval" the servant bowed and walk away while Kankoru came in.

"What do you want Kankoru?" "Well you know those three girls everyone calls angels and how everyone want them because of how strong they are?" "Yes I'm sure everyone knows about them since it's rumoured they can probably rival some of the Akatsuki and most likely defeat some of them, thus making the Akatsuki go after them too." "Okay I heard some gossip and I don't know how much truth is in it if any but they say Sasuke Uchiha and his team is near here but that isn't what made me interested, they also said the three angels are near here and some are saying that..."

Garra looked at his brother "Well" "they say Temari is the angel called Wind" there was a silent pause for three seconds before Garra said "Impossible you and I both know that she's dead we saw her body" Kankoru nodded but you could still see that hopeful look in his eyes and Garra was sure he could see his.

They both moved too look out the window and both thought the same thing '_could you still be alive Temari_'

______________________________________________________________________________

At the grave

"It seems that they didn't listen to your warning Reaper-chan" Wind said impassively "their death" "isn't it suppose to be 'their funeral'?" Reaper looked at her "are we going to hold a funeral for them after we kill them?" Wind just clicked her tongue "if Rain-chan decides we hold a funeral we will". "Enough I"ll deal with them" Rain walked in front of them and stood there waiting. 'I wonder what's going to happen' Wind thought as she stared at Reaper, Reaper looked at her and nodded her head slightly they both went to a side of their leader while staying three steps back and five away from each other.

'_Well this is going to be interesting_' Reaper thought as she stared at the arriving four people that made up Team Hebi.

Team Hebi arrives

They stared at the angels waiting patiently which means they didn't need to try and disguise their chakra, well Sasuke didn't but it wouldn't have mattered they decided.

"So what were you three doing?"Karin asked hands on her hips "impatience could kill you one of these days" Wind replied while seeing Karin tense slightly. Then their leaders started talking.

"Uchiha" "What were you three doing here? You three angels usually don't want to be seen unless you guys want to be seen." Rain said nothing as Sasuke glared at her realizing she wasn't going to say anything.

"Have you seen Itachi" even though it was a question it came out like a statement "Yes we have Sasuke" it wasn't Rain who spoke but Reaper. Suigetsu gripped his sword and was grinning while Juno

was watching their movements waiting for Sasuke to give the order to attack and Karin was looking around them to see if anything could give them an advantage.

"Where" she smiled a twisted smile and spoke and said as if it the most natural thing out there "behind you"


End file.
